Ch. 384 - Undead Creatures
Ch. 383 - Reincarnated Ch. 385 - Time Machine Theft CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Gone Guy Travel to Dance of the Dead Find 12 hidden objects in Dance of the Dead 2. Potion Brewing Vessel Place 4 Pumpkin Cauldron in the Garden 3. Night of the Dead Travel to Reincarnation Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Reincarnation Time Warp 4. Spooky Tree Have 3 Face of the Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Cauldron to Level 2 5. Scary Carnival Travel to Carnival of Souls Find 12 hidden objects in Carnival of Souls 6. Which Witch? Return to Halloween Witch Find 12 hidden objects in Halloween Witch 7. School of Magic Travel to Back to School Time Loop Match 12 details in Back to School Time Loop 8. Spreading Curse Return to Deserted Arcade Find 12 hidden objects in Deserted Arcade 9. The Ancient Warlock Travel to Breaking the Curse Paradox Find 6 differences in Breaking the Curse Paradox 10. Evil Eyes Upgrade 1 Face of the Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Cauldron to Level 3 11. Dead Men Dancing Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 384 scenes Have 1 Spooky Stories in the Garden 12. Complete Fright Party Set Collect the Creepy Scarecrow and place it in your Garden 13. Scary Storyteller Upgrade 1 Spooky Stories to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Face of the Tree to Level 3 14. Bonfire Stories Upgrade 1 Spooky Stories to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Spooky Stories to Level 5 15. Build the "Haunted Tavern" Complete the Haunted Tavern Wonder 16. Zombie Bar Upgrade the Haunted Tavern to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Dance of the Dead Earn 2 stars in Dance of the Dead 3 Star Reincarnation Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Reincarnation Time Warp 3 Star Carnival of Souls Earn 3 stars in Carnival of Souls 3 Star Back to School Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Back to School Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 384 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 384 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 384 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Monster Shots Travel to Boos and Brews Find 12 hidden objects in Boos and Brews 3 Star for Boos and Brews Earn 3 stars in Boos and Brews |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Gone Guy Ch.384/S.1 - Dance of the Dead Geoffrey is gone without a trace! I am sure he must have done some good damage before going! Where do you reckon Geoffrey is? I have no clue. For now, I am really happy that we are out of that village and-and that scary swamp! Don't know what this Geoffrey is up to! I think we have the answer! What do you mea-what! Why is everyone dressed up like that? I don't think those are costumes, Enrique! So what, everyone had become undead? That's the only possible explanation! Man! He turned the whole town into creatures of the night! We should lat low while moving through the town! Quest:Night of the Dead Ch.384/S.2 - Reincarnation Time Warp The whole town is now filled with undead creatures! Wonder what else awaits us out there! What should we do now? Wherever we go, it's deserted and there is no sign of people's existence. Oh, no! A Time Loop has formed and you are not going to like this! What? No! Don't tell me it's the village again! Unfortunately, it's the village where we met Geoffrey! No! Not again! Whew, that was a tough one. TOok a while before it went down! Where did he disappear off to now? he is making us play chase! That was a toughie! However, we managed to fix it! Quest:Scary Carnival Ch.384/S.3 - Carnival of Souls I am sure this Geoffrey hasn't given up. He might be still lurking around and thinking about what to to next! Do you think that things will be back to normal now? You know, since we fixed the Time Loop? I hope so! Fingers crossed! Hey Enrique! Is it me or can you also see these creatures? Same boat! I see them too. I thought fixing the Time Loop would bring things back to normal. Well, that certaily didn't solve problem. What should we do now? Quest:Which Witch? Ch.177/S.4 - Halloween Witch Well, if I could stumble upon anyone, we could at least ask for what happened! Ooh wait, I see someone. Come, follow me, Agent! I don't see anyone. Are you sure Enrique? Or did the whole Geoffrey got into your head and you are hallusinating? No! Just follow me. I saw a witch, she might explaing what happened to these villagers! As suspected, it was Geoffrey who had turned them into the undead creatures. We already know that, what else? She says that Geoffrey did a curse that turned the villagers into these creatures. A curse? So magic is involved here. That is not our strongest suit, Enrique! Yeah, but I know someone who can help us! This one's going to be a little harder than I initially thought. Well, with the magin and all, solving anomalies won't bring back the villagers! Quest:School of Magic Ch.384/S.4 - Back to School Time Loop I know the place Enrique is talking about. It's the magic school. But, it's not from this timeline! Megan was here once to investigate on the incantation that Nikolai was after! Oh yeah! Poor Nikolai. Don't know where he is now. It's better that way! Listen! Can you stay here in this village, while I ask the school's Principal about the curse? No! What are you thinking? Any place is better than this place, please take me with you! Alright! You can come. What happened? What did he say? Unfortunately, the Principal doesn't have the answer to this curse nor has he heard about this curse before! So, what do we do now? But, he has suggested someone who can solve our problem! Let head there, quick! Let's head where? Argh! I hate it when Enrique doesn't properly explain what's going on! Quest:Spreading Curse Ch.120/S.4 - Deserted Arcade We should proceed before the curse spreads to other towns and villages. We are going to meet a warlock who can help us! He is a friend of the school's Principal! Mentioning his name will tip the scales in our direction! Where is that warlock? I don't see anyone? Oh no! We are late! What do you mean, we are late? I mean, we are soo late that the curse has spread over the villages near it! You don't say! How do we find this warlock now? Warlocks are powerful beings. Curse like this won't affect them! Quest:The Ancient Warlock Ch.384/S.5 - Breaking the Curse Paradox He must be here somewhere! Let's rush before it's too late! There! I see him! Thank heavens! We found him! Phew! He was already working on the curse! This will fix the problem, right? Not yet! A Paradox has formed! And it's disturbing the warlock! Let's help him quick! Man! What is that? Toughest Paradox of my life! Is the curse gone? I know certainly the Paradox is fixed, but, what happened to the people? Are they back? I see daylight! And that's a good sign, right? The daylight has indeed returned. Let's find out what happened to the vullage, shall we?